Memory Loss
by FaithfulAizen
Summary: ok this was my first fanfic and it was on my sisters profile for a while when i decided to finally just put it on mine. Ichigo loses his memory when a Hollow touches him and a whole bunch of things go crazy from there. plz R


Hey people…this is my first story that i just took off of my sisters profile. i finally decided to add it to my profile

Disclaimer- I do not own this

Ichigo was lying in is room with Kon and Rukia when she got a call from the soul society saying there was a hollow alert. Ichigo got up, took the soul candy from Kon, and changed into a soul reaper. When Ichigo and Rukia got there the hollow was attacking a little spirit boy at an old abandoned building.

Ichigo was in charge of fighting the hollows while Rukia helped the souls to the soul society. When Ichigo was fighting the hollow, the hollow took one of its tentacles and wrapped it around Ichigo, hollow did not let go until 30 seconds were up and let go and left. Rukia came running and saw Ichigo passed out lying on the ground passed out.

Rukia picks him up and takes him to Kisuke who works at a store and is also a soul reaper a long with Jinta, Ururu, and Tesia who are not soul reapers. "We should let him rest for a while." said Kisuke. "ok." said Rukia. 30 minutes later Ichigo wakes up.

"Where am I?"

"You're at Kisuke's house." says Rukia.

"Who's that?" said Ichigo confused.

"You don't remember he's the one that…"

Kisuke put his hand over Rukia's mouth. Kisuke whispered and said, "What happened when Ichigo was on the ground." "The hollow left when I came and that's how I found him." said Rukia. "Call the soul society and ask the 12th company captain about the hollow that you guys where fighting." said Kisuke. "okay." said Rukia.

Rukia called the soul society, asked to speak to 12th company captain, and told him about the hollow. The captain said it would take a while to research all the hollows. "Thanks." said Rukia. "No problem." said the captain of 12th company. "What did he say?" asked Kisuke. "He said it would take a while to find the hollow." said Rukia. "What are hollows?" asked Ichigo. "He really did lose his mind." said Jinta.

"I sent Yoduchi to go get the others to help figure out what's wrong." said Kisuke. "What are your names?" Ichigo asked Jinta and Ururu. "I'm Jinta and this is Ururu." "Hi." said Ururu. Then he looked at Rukia and asks, "What's your name?" "Rukia Kuchike." "Hello is anyone here." said a familiar voice to Ichigo. "Hi Orihime what are you doing here?" asked a very confused Ichigo. "Hello Ichigo." said Chad along with Ishida and a black cat "Hey Chad hey Ishida how are you guys." Ichigo asked wondering what was going on. They both answered "fine." "How come you aren't saying hello to me?" said a very mad cat.

"." said a very scared Ichigo. "Why is he screaming?" asked Yoduchi. "Uh can you wait outside for a bit?" Kisuke asked Ichigo and he did. "Uh for some reason he can only remember his friends and family." "What caused this to happen?" asked Orihime "We don't know." All of a sudden, they heard Ichigo scream and an outside to see what the problem was and saw that Renji was here and was surprised that Ichigo had screamed at him.

"Uh what's wrong with him?"

"Why are you here Renji?" asked Rukia.

"Since I was the only one that knew my way around here they wanted me to deliver a message about that hollow you asked about."

"What did the captain of 12th company say?" asked Rukia

"It's a type of hollow that when you fight close combat it wraps it's tentacles around you and takes your all your memories away from you that you can't even remember your name."

Everyone was surprised to here this. "But he remembers his name, Orihime, Ishida, Chad, and his family." said Rukia.

"Can Orihime try and use her powers to see if she can heel him." asked Chad.

"I asked them and they said they aren't sure if they can heal memory problems."

"It's going to take a while for him to forget everything about his life." said Kisuke.

"How do we get his memories back?" Ishida asked.

"You will have to kill the hollow." said Renji.

"That's what the captain told me to tell you guys."

"But we have to wait to get a call from the soul society." said Rukia.

"Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep."

"I'm getting a message from the soul society it says 'don't fight close combat with that hollow or you'll windup like Ichigo.'" asked Rukia confused.

"Maybe if we have something that doesn't involve close combat." said Ishida.

Everyone looked at Renji, Orihime, and Ishida. "What!"

"You guys are the only ones that don't fight close combat." said Kisuke.

"My powers go in and out and today they aren't working." said Ishida.

"You aren't very helpful Ishida." said Rukia.

"Tsubaki can help out." said Orihime.

"How do you know that I don't fight close combat?" asked Renji.

"When you say Zabimaru and bankia, that's how I know." said Kisuke.

"Good point."

"Were going to need more help." said Rukia.

Then they heard another scream and ran outside to see a passed out Ichigo and surprised Bayaku.

Everyone laughed except Orihime who ran to go see if Ichigo was all right and a very surprised Bayaku.

"Bayaku!" said Rukia running up to hug him.

"I have something very important to tell all of you."

A few minutes later Ichigo and asked, "Who are all of you."

"Uh oh." said Rukia.

"What's your name?" asked Kisuke.

"Ichigo Kurasaki."

"good he remembers his name, but were going to have to hurry and get his memories back." said Kisuke, hitting him on the head.

"Why did you do that for." said Rukia.

"Because he's going to pass out again when he gets his memories back." said Kisuke.

"Beep beep beep beep"

"A hollow" said Rukia. "Let's go."

"When we get done you guys are going to eat my home cooking." said Orihime.

Everyone said "Ok."

A few minutes later…

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar"

"Zabimaru."

"Tsubaki I reject."

"Zenban Sakura."

They destroyed the hollow and saw a small shining light come down and they knew it was the memories that Ichigo had lost.

Few seconds later…

"We got his memories back." said Orihime.

"Hurry and put back in him." said Rukia.

Orihime put the memories on Ichigo and they went inside him.

Ichigo woke up and saw that everyone was staring at him, "What." Then he remembered the hollow he fought earlier. "What happened to the hollow I fought today, the last thing I can remember is passing out."

"You lost your memories and you could only remember your name, Orihime, Chad, and Ishida, and you screamed at Yoduchi, Renji, and my brother." said Rukia.

Ichigo's face turned red from embarrassment, "Oops."

Everyone laughed except for Bayaku who went "Hmmm."

Everyone went to Orihime's house for dinner because they all promised to eat at her house.

Yoduchi transformed into her human form so that she could eat.

Everyone took a bite, everyone except Orihime said "Gross!" (never eat Orihime's cooking.)

Renji wrote a note that said "When going to the human world never eat Orihime's cooking or you will throw up."

"What does that say?" asked a very curious Orihime.

"Nothing."

It was time for Renji and Bayaku to go back to the soul society, "Bye."

Everyone replies "Bye."

Well, thanks for reading now please review


End file.
